


Fate is a redhead called Mila

by venom_for_free



Series: Bad decisions [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mila is trying to be helpful, Otabek is still a cop, Romance, Yuri is still drunk and as reasonable as drinking three vodka cranberry on your first date, still works for them, worst first date continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Yuri was nestled into the side of the car, curled up with his feet on the seat. Like a fucking child. Like the worst guest ever. But he couldn't sit any other way, not with the cranberry vodka sloshing around in him like a cocktail tumbler.Otabek was understanding. FUCK, he was so understanding. Otabek was the best person to ever exist. Yuri sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold glass.Think about something else. Don't think about ruining your date like this.Or: After their disaster of a first date Otabek drives Yuri home, where they encounter a very loud and excited Mila. She makes it worse before she makes it better.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Bad decisions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695892
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Fate is a redhead called Mila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads/gifts), [KatsuDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDauntless/gifts), [MysticEmerald (feelskilledthefangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/gifts).



> The third part of "Bad decisions make good stories."  
> Here we go-the evening following the worst date ever.  
> Thank you for your interest in the story!
> 
> Also, Thank you as always to the lovely Taedae.  
> She works through all my stuff even though she has enough to do herself and I want to hug and kiss her for it every day.

Yuri was nestled into the side of the car, curled up with his feet on the seat. Like a fucking child. Like the worst guest ever. But he couldn't sit any other way, not with the cranberry vodka sloshing around in him like a cocktail tumbler. 

Otabek was understanding. FUCK, he was so understanding. Otabek was the best person to ever exist. Yuri sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold glass. 

_ Think about something else. Don't think about ruining your date like this. _

Staring outside, he made up a fictional shadow that jumped over cars and trees. When had he last done that? As a young teenager? But it helped distract him from the sloshing. And the embarrassment. 

His cheeks burned, but Yuri wasn't sure if the alcohol was to blame, or the fact that Otabek said he had a soldier's eyes. What kind of weird comment even was that? 

He licked his lips and turned his head to watch the cop—oh no, that was a terrible idea. 

Back to the window and the shadow and the games he played as a child because obviously, he's utterly incapable of playing adult games. 

It felt like there was a hair on Yuri's tongue, but he didn't want to reach into his mouth and pinch it in the hopes of finding it and pulling it out. That would just look fucking dumb. On top of that, he might vomit all over Otabek's car. 

Shit. 

He really couldn't do that. That would be so Mila of him. He couldn't be Mila. Yuri wished it was him driving just so he could steer the car towards a tree or off a bridge and close his eyes. Jesus, take the wheel. 

But he wasn't that lucky. And so, he had to sit next to the hottest, kindest, most clever man and suffer in silence. Otabek was driving him home under the pretense of being a gentleman. But Yuri knew. Yuri knew it was because he was practically hammered, and Otabek was too good of a man to put him in an Uber like this. Once he was sober, he would have to remember to propose. 

But Otabek would be gone by that point, wouldn't he? Well, not if Yuri could avoid it. So he made a plan. He would keep Otabek as close as he could for as long as possible to confess his undying attraction. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't leave. 

When Otabek tried to drop him off, Yuri leaned against the window and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Soooo. You coming upstairs?" Oh god, he was slurring, wasn't he? Apparently enough for Otabek to look concerned. Maybe that could work! "I'm a little scared I might stumble. I'm sorry I'm such a mess …" The last part was actually correct. 

After a moment of contemplation, Otabek killed the engine and climbed out of the car. He put an arm around Yuri and smiled softly. "It's okay. It's … fine." 

Yuri beamed up at him and, holy shit, should he go for a summer or winter wedding? He shamelessly wrapped himself around Otabek and stumbled forward. 

"YUUUUURIIIIII!" Fuck. He flinched, Mila's voice like a drill in his hazy mind. She was waving out of their window and if she didn’t look like a fucking witch before, she sure as hell did now. "YOU MANAGED! DESPITE CAT PICS! HIIII, OFFICER! I'LL MAKE YOU COFFEE!" She disappeared into the flat, and Otabek, bless him, chuckled softly. 

"I'm sorry. Mila is even more of a mess than I am …" 

Otabek simply tightened his hold and helped him up the stairs. 

\-- 

"FUCK ME, three vodka cranberry? Yuri, what do you weigh? 90 pounds?" 

"120, thank you so fucking much, hag." He rolled his eyes and pouted as Mila brought over the second coffee. 

Otabek thanked her and took both his cup and Yuri's, placing it in front of him before he began to blow into his own. 

Yuri was slumped against his shoulder, knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes closed when Mila wasn't talking to him directly. On the one hand, he was grateful Mila was interviewing them because it kept Otabek close for a little longer. On the other hand, it was embarrassing as fuck. But Yuri was long past caring. Otabek had already heard his flirting and seen Yuri behave like a fucking ape, and he was  _ still  _ acting as his headrest. 

Someone who had seen him at his lowest low … and he was still here, dutifully answering all of Mila's uncomfortable questions. Even the  _ 'what are your intentions with my son'  _ one _ , _ that made him laugh and tell her, he wanted what was best for Yuri. 

Either he was the kindest person alive or the biggest pushover. Yuri thought he might be in love. 

Otabek was a fucking prince, really, not just a knight. "Beka?" Yuri was still slurring, fuck his life. But Otabek only smiled and looked as if he intended to take the best care of him. Because Otabek worried about him. When he was like this. Fucking hero complex. Yuri would make use of that. 

Otabek blinked, surprised about the diminutive, but he didn't seem to mind. "Yeah?" 

"Can you … maybe take me to bed?" The cop blushed, and when Yuri belatedly understood why, he blushed, too. "Oh, no, no. Just … tuck me in?" 

"But … why wouldn't Mila—" 

"OOOH, I'M SO SORRY! I'M MEETING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! GOTTA GO! SEE YOU SOON BYEEEEE!" 

Yuri was eternally grateful because … Mila's date with Sara had been in the afternoon. He smiled at his cop. Yes, his cop. He decided to keep the man. "Sooooooo?" 

Otabek blushed a little more. "I feel like this is a scheme." 

"To corrupt you?" Yuri giggled and wrapped his arms around Otabek's. Sober Yuri would hate him for behaving so … childish and dependant, but for some reason, Otabek's calm coolness soothed him. He could give up control for a while.  _ What a great cop. He must be amazing in interrogations. _ Yuri yawned. "If you don't want to … I can do it on my own? I'm not a total mess, you know? Part-time. Max." He yawned again and rubbed his face against Otabek's shoulder. 

"Yuri?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You're crazy." 

He grinned and kissed Otabek's shoulder because why the fuck not. The guy would tuck him in and leave. Yuri had absolutely nothing to lose. "Yura. Call me, Yura, please." 

\-- 

Otabek brushed a few strands out of his eyes and tucked the blanket under Yuri's chin. "Comfy?" 

Yuri hummed and nuzzled into the touch. He had always been a cuddly drunk. But Mila usually shoved him away, just like he did with her, so he kind of forgot until it happened. "You sure you want to leave?" 

"You're drunk, Yuri. It was fun, but it's late. You have my number." 

Yuri sighed. Otabek talked like an information billboard, no unnecessary words. It felt like a hundred years ago that Yuri struggled to get into a conversation with him. Now it was so easy: he had to talk, and Otabek would smile that beautiful half-smile and nod. He liked to listen. 

"If I wasn't drunk, and it wasn't late …" 

"I would still leave." 

"No sex on the first date?" Otabek blushed again, harder than Yuri anticipated. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken about that when they hadn't even kissed. Now Yuri sounded like a sexual predator. He needed to save this. Quick. Quick. How? "How do you feel about cuddles?" 

Yuri's phone chimed for the third time, but he ignored it.

"Good night, Yuri. It was a fun evening." And then he kissed Yuri's forehead and was gone. Or so Yuri thought. A minute later, Otabek stuck his head back into the bedroom. "Uhm …" 

"DID YOU RETHINK YOUR TERRIBLE CHOICE TO LEAVE?" Yuri couldn't help sounding pathetically enthusiastic. 

"Uhm … well, no? But … there might be a problem." 

Yuri squinted at him. Did he want half of the restaurant bill now? Or was he asking Yuri to get him an Uber because his battery failed? No. He was here by car. Right. As it turned out, that was precisely the problem. 

"I think … Mila took my keys. An accident, I suppose, but …" 

With a jolt, Yuri sat up and grabbed his phone. He found three texts from Mila. 

**"Whoops."**

**"Don't tell him it was me. I bet stealing from a cop is, like, a mortal sin. But I'll give it back in the morning!"**

**"You're welcome. Don't blow it. Blow him."**

Yuri groaned, closed his eyes and dropped back into the mattress, the force almost making him empty his stomach right there. He opened his eyes again, expecting anger, but Otabek was watching him with the softest expression Yuri had ever seen, before he schooled his features and cleared his throat. 

"My battery is … empty, so … would you mind calling me an Uber?" 

Yuri clutched his blanket in a tight grip and scooted to one side of the bed. "Or you could … wait until she comes back? And … stay the night? I promise I won't start any shit … I'm done with being a moron for today …" He licked his lips, hoping against hope. 

But there was that soft smile and the fond expression again, and Otabek—Beka— turned around and sat down on the free half. "She planned this. Right?" 

And because Yuri didn't want to get into more trouble, he nodded. "But I swear, she meant no harm. And I didn't know!" 

"It's … it's okay." He bit his lower lip and took off his shirt, and alright, Yuri had been right about him looking like a Greek god. But oh fucking hell, he wanted to know if he was right about the OTHER part of the prediction, too. 

Otabek looked at him as if to gauge his reaction, and Yuri pulled the blanket up to his nose, peeking over it. "Pants, too. If you want. You know, I don't want any street dirt in my bed …" 

And there was that expression again, the one he had when Yuri was late and when Otabek caught him texting frantically with Mila and when Yuri clung to his arm. That's when he came to a conclusion. Otabek was moronsexual. There was no other explanation for the way he was grinning and shaking his head while he took his pants off. 

Once they lay next to each other, Yuri grinned. "Sooooo … cuddles on the first date?" 

And yet again, without knowing how he pulled that off, Otabek fell into his trap. He tugged Yuri close and huffed a laugh into his hair. Yuri wound himself around the hard, muscular body and sighed. He had no idea how they ended up together in bed after that disaster of a date, but for some reason, they were here. They were cuddling. And it was better than sex. Just because Yuri felt like Otabek actually cared about who he was, undeterred by his bullshit and clumsiness. 

This was the worst and best date in the history of dates. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, as always, leave me comments or thoughts or questions if you want.  
> Honestly I never know how far to go with this universe. So let me know what you want to see, if you want more?  
> Lots of love!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear from you!  
> I'm also on  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free  
> instagram: https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/  
> or twitter: https://twitter.com/venom_for_free


End file.
